


First Impressions, hm?

by Vanilla_Specs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Minibang 2019, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Kinda, Pranks and Practical Jokes, or at least my sorry attempt at it ;;, rip Iggy's glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Specs/pseuds/Vanilla_Specs
Summary: Noctis doesn't want to go to training, so what does he do? Coerce Ignis into skipping said session in pursuit of sweet treats. Gladio of course, mentions it to Regis who gives him the mission of bringing in the escape artists, it's certainly not for his own amusement that he allows such things to happen, not at all.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: FFXV Minibang 2019





	First Impressions, hm?

**Author's Note:**

> There's some awesome art to accompany this from RocketSparkle - Of which you should definitely look at! (A link to follow when I'm able to, or find them on Twitter and/or Tumblr!) This was my first fandom event and it was pretty fun ^^ Hope the story does the art justice... I've never written a kid fic :D That I can recall at any rate...
> 
> >> EDIT: https://twitter.com/RocketSparkley/status/1212855855948992512?s=20 - Link to the art tweet <<

Noct scrambled off his bed, kneeling before his future adviser, “Ignis… Please…?” He pleaded, if it were anyone else but Ignis, they’d have cracked already. Needless to say, Noct has almost the entire staff wrapped around his little finger. Some day, his adviser would be too, it may take work but it'll be worth the trouble. 

“Highness we really must be going, you don’t wish to further aggravate your trainer do you?” Ignis sighed, refusing to even look at the boy at his feet, knowing that if he even glanced at him, he’d break. Noct wasn’t so easily swayed however and when he set his mind to something- well, something that wasn’t school or work- he’d get it done. That included crushing Ignis’ resolve.

“Who? Gladio? He won’t care! Please? Last time, I swear… It’s nearly the end of summer Iggy! You guys can meet whenever… And I have training with him forever!” For added effect, Noctis shuffled forwards and narrowly avoided headbutting Ignis in the stomach. “I’ll- I’ll even do my homework! Honestly, I’ll do it all by myself from now on!”

Still, even though Noct was putting his heart into this performance, Ignis wouldn’t look at him. He kept his features schooled into that perfect poker face but even he wasn’t immune to the puppy eyes. Knowing this was his last chance, Noctis tugged on Ignis’ sleeve incessantly until finally the adviser made the mistake of glaring at him. At that moment, Ignis knew he screwed up. He should have just ignored it, shaken him off but no, he’s a fool and is waylaid by Noct’s famous ‘kicked puppy’ act. 

Wrenching his sleeve from Noct’s grasp, Ignis’ shoulders slumped in defeat. “If I must… At least put some shoes on.” He insisted, sliding over a pair of trainers for emphasis. 

“Yes! Put your bag down. We, my partner in crime, are gonna have some fun.” Noct said, grinning like a man with a plan. A plan that made Ignis very uneasy and the little prince didn’t fail to notice. “Calm down, you look like you’re gonna snap in half.”

Ignis huffed and tried to relax but if the past taught him anything, it’s that they were bound to be in trouble for numerous reasons after this. “Noctis, what exactly do you have in mind?” He asked apprehensively, cleaning his glasses with his shirt sleeve to avoid looking at Noct’s smug face. 

“Well… There’s a tray of sweets in the kitchens with my name on it, that’s the first thing. Don’t gimme that look, I need a sugar fix and I know you do too!” Noct pouted, noting just how unimpressed his friend was at the mention of sweets. It wasn’t widely known that Ignis had a sweet tooth, since he was responsible for Noct’s dietary needs and the like, it would be improper for him to indulge and he’d be a hypocrite. Not to mention the fact Noctis would never let him live it down.

Without further delay, Noct laced up his trainers- Only to have Ignis retie them under the guise; “They’ll come undone and you’ll fall over.”- and they set off. To any passersby, they’d appear to be playing a game when in reality, the boys were praying they didn’t run into Clarus, Cor, Gladio or Regis. Or Ignis’ uncle, the man might look soft and nice but he can be a hardass just like the rest of their elders. 

The pair stuck close to the walls, peering around every corner before they ran across the hall- Well, Noct ran, Ignis walked. This continued all the way down to the kitchens and this was where the real challenge lay, the kitchen staff were not so easily foiled and more often than not, they’d be there all day. Except lunchtime. Noct led Ignis to a nearby alcove where they hid from sight, the prince kept an eye on Ignis’ watch while the other played lookout. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his adviser to tell the real time, it’s just he’d rather be certain and Ignis’ keen eyesight was better served to lookout duty. 

At precisely twelve o’clock, the kitchen staff filed out for their break. This gave the boys ample opportunity to make a quick heist and have time to spare, if of course, no-one makes a surprise appearance. Everyone else in the citadel started their lunch break at one o’clock, so theoretically it shouldn’t be an issue. 

Noct ushered Ignis inside, more like shoved, and cracked his knuckles as he eyed the various shelves and cupboards. “Iggy, you’re in here a lot, where’d they move the sweets?” He asked. 

It became a regular occurrence for the staff to move relocate the cakes and treats, knowing Noct would find some way to scrounge around and steal a few before dinner. Or after, depending on whether he finished it or not. Knowing Ignis spent time here and was trustworthy, made him a valuable asset in the operation. 

Ignis pointed to the cupboard above his head, far out of reach to either of them without assistance or… Decent balance. “Okay- I’m gonna stand guard, you climb up and grab ‘em.”

“I’d rather stand guard…” Ignis complained but Noct was having none of it. He nudged the other towards the counter and ran off back to the door, leaving Ignis to climb onto the counter and stand on his tiptoes to reach the cupboard. It wasn’t exactly safe by any means but he could do it. 

Meanwhile down in the training hall, Gladio paced around the room, waiting for his charge. He was aware that someone else was bringing Noctis to training, if Clarus’ lecturing was anything to go by it was someone he’d have to get to know, and be nice to. A while ago Gladio had heard gossip about Noct’s new adviser but couldn’t really believe his ears; that the king had chosen a kid to look after and guide the prince. Of all the people suited to the position, he chose a kid. To be fair, he could be older than Gladio.

So sure, he’d heard rumors but he has yet to actually meet the kid and it’s been… Five years or so? Not so much as passed him in the hallway or a fleeting glance. Gladio often prides himself on knowing almost everyone at the citadel, but this kid stuck an unintentional blow to that pride. 

After ten minutes of mindless pacing, Gladio decided it was prudent to mention Noct’s tardiness to Clarus. But first, he’d stop off at the prince’s room, just to be sure. After all, Gladio only really handles Noct’s training, he isn’t the first point of contact if the prince is needed elsewhere and they don’t talk much outside of the hall. 

There wasn’t a reply when Gladio knocked on Noct’s door, he then opened it enough to see that the prince wasn’t here and that his room was actually clean. For once. So, when there was a missing prince, who better to ask than Clarus or Regis?

Thankfully, Noct’s room wasn’t far from the throne room, Gladio just had to act like an adult when speaking with the guards, it couldn’t be that hard. Except when your nickname is ‘Mini Amicitia’ or ‘Mini Shield’ among the crownsguard. However, it just so happened Cor was on his way so Gladio automatically called out to him. 

Cor turned to the boy, stoic as ever. “Gladio. Aren’t you supposed to be training his highness?” He asked. 

“About that… He didn’t turn up so I was wonderin’ if you knew where he was, but clearly not.” Gladio replied, a little flustered now and feeling a bit inadequate for not knowing where his charge is. 

“As far as I’m aware, his highness is supposed to be with you. I’m on my way to speak with the king, why don’t you come along and ask Clarus.” Cor gestured to the door and waited for Gladio’s reply, which came as a simple nod. “You speak first, what I have to discuss isn’t for your ears.”

The guards nodded at the two of them, Gladio trailing behind Cor like a lost puppy. Instinctively, Clarus turned to look at whoever it was entering the throne room, his eyes widened a little in surprise at seeing Gladio behind the Marshal. Regis too, was momentarily surprised but he quickly figured out the reason for the young shield’s visit, it wasn’t uncommon for staff members to comment on Noctis’ disappearances, most of them fearful of the king's wrath, not that it ever went that way because he assured them he would return in due time and unscathed.

“Clarus, Your Majesty,” Cor began bowing to Regis and saluting Clarus, Gladio followed suit, “Gladiolus has a question for you.”

“I have an idea about what ails him. Noctis must have coerced Ignis into another escape attempt, correct me if I’m wrong Gladiolus.” Regis said, speaking calmly but Clarus knew the king was holding in his laughter, the boys never ceased to amuse him. When Gladio didn’t immediately right him, Regis leaned forward and smiled, “Permit me to ask a favour of you then, would you mind tracking down my wayward son and his partner in crime?”

Gladio straightened up and nodded resolutely. “Of- Of course, Your Majesty.” He said, bowing before he hurried out of the room. 

When Gladio was safely out of earshot, Clarus turned to Regis with an accusing stare. “You knew Noctis would convince the boy to skip training, didn’t you?”

“But of course. What better way to make a first impression and force the children to have a little fun?” Regis replied, chuckling as he imagined the mischief the boys were making. “Oh come now Clarus, do you not remember the fun you and I used to have when we were their age?”

“If Prince Noctis is anything like you used to be, I fear for Ignis’ and Gladiolus’ sanity. Does the senior Scientia know Noctis is slowly corrupting his nephew?” Clarus deadpanned. 

“No and I’d appreciate it if you don’t mention it. Lighten up old man, as I said, it’s for their benefit.” Regis grinned behind his hand, hiding from Clarus’ disbelieving stare. “And my amusement…”

Back in the kitchens, said mischief makers were hidden under a table, all but surrounded by their spoils- Or the snacks Ignis procured while Noctis ‘kept watch’. Gladio saw fit to check there first as it were, knowing Noct’s habits by now but not enough to know when he’ll decide to corrupt another staff member. On the bright side, he had the satisfaction of being the one to catch the wayward prince and his accomplice. 

Hearing someone burst through the doors, Noctis nearly choked on the sweet he was eating. Ignis clapped him on the back until he eventually held a thumbs-up. Curious, the boys crawled over to the edge of the table and peered over, half-expecting an agitated Cor but instead they were graced with an irritated Gladio. Ignis for course didn’t really know who it was but the way Noct dashed back under the table made it obvious enough that he should be afraid. 

“Noct! I know you're here, your dad sent me to find you!” Gladio yelled, scanning the room but finding nothing out of the ordinary. Save the open cupboard and sweet wrappers. 

Ignis tugged on Noct’s sleeve, gesturing to the other door across the room. Silently urging him to make a run for it, the young adviser perched close by the edge of the table, ready to hinder Gladio if needs be. He listened closely to the approaching footsteps and when they were close enough, he nodded for Noct to make a break for it. 

Of course, Gladio noticed and made to run after him but Ignis chose that moment to stick his foot out, tripping the shield-to-be over and hurriedly following his prince. “Hey! That wasn’t fair!” Gladio shouted after him, scrambling to his feet in order to catch up. 

While Gladio may have size and a little training on his side, Noct knew every nook-and-cranny and Ignis was a quick thinker, one might say a born strategist. So it would take some fast action and smaller spaces to out run their would-be captor. At present, the pair of them were barrelling down the hallway, barely avoiding collisions with the staff. Some of which frowned at them in a disapproving manner, likely horrified that children are allowed to run rampant in the halls. Three children that should know better no less. 

Unfortunately, not everyone will readily move aside. Noct turned a corner and crashed into one of the council members, Ignis colliding with the two of them not a minute later and Gladio hot on his heels, all of them ending up in a heap in the middle of the hallway. Cor walked past, snapping a photo as he went with a wry smile, sending Regis evidence of the chaos he was allowing. It’s also future blackmail material because, honestly, who doesn’t want dirt on the future King, Royal Adviser and Chamberlain and Shield of the King?

Amidst the accidental ‘dog pile’, Noct had the foresight to retie Gladio’s shoe laces- Albeit with some difficulty- together. The oldest trick in the book. It’d give he and Ignis enough time to make a real escape attempt at the very least, given the fact the they were currently squashed between the council man and the surprisingly heavy younger shield.

Noct wiggled free, crawling away a little to help drag Ignis out of the bundle. “Gladio… You need to lose weight.” He teased, giggling at Gladio’s flailing as he tried to stand.

“Hey! I’m not that fat! Noct, c’mon!” Gladio growled, scrambling to untie his laces before the two of them got any further. It was considerably more difficult without nails… Not to mention the scuffs and stains on his knees, Clarus wouldn’t be pleased. The last time Gladio chased Noct it ended with them both covered in flour, Ignis hadn’t been present due to prior engagements with his tutor. 

The councilman also got to his feet, grabbing Gladio by the collar before he could execute his getaway and began lecturing him on proper conduct around the citadel, all the while his conquests were getting farther and farther away. Instead of listening, he plotted his revenge, trying to predict where Noct would go next and there was only one place he retreated to for safety. The palace gardens. No doubt through the back entrance, which meant Gladio could effectively cut them off, provided this lecture wasn’t prolonged. It’s nothing he hasn’t heard a million times before anyway. 

Meanwhile the escape artists ran into another big problem. One in the shape of Cor to be exact. Ignis finally seemed to be on board with Noct’s plans, but in reality he didn’t fancy being caught by the Marshal, especially on the run from- Who he now knows- is Gladio. Cor was stood in front of the door to the gardens, it didn’t seem like he was going to budge any time soon either. 

Ignis peeked around the corner, spying another door just down the hall and nudged Noct. Nodding in agreement, the pair of them stuck to the wall, sliding towards the other end and making as little noise as possible. Booming footsteps made them halt immediately. Appearing from the hall opposite the door was Gladio, out of breath but a victorious grin on his face because he believed he’d won. 

Approaching the frozen boys like skittish Garula, Gladio peered down at them. “Give it up kids, I got ya.” He boasted. 

That expression quickly faded into one of bewilderment as Noct snatched Ignis’ glasses and threw them out of the window, grabbing his companion by the sleeve and warping after the specs. An unfair advantage of being royalty. A yelp of surprise had him vaulting out of the window after them, just about watching as they tumbled backwards down the hill. A small part of him wondered whether the other kid’s glasses survived the fall, but mostly he was internally cackling. Dawdling over to the edge, he was graced with the sight of the escapists caked in mud and leaves, looking dumbstruck and irritated. 

“Nice trip?” Gladio mocked. Noct stuck his tongue out but regretted it with the mud on his lip, Ignis glared and pouted at him, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left while looking like a human mud pie. “Are you done? ‘Cause you’re friend here looks ready to burst and you’re covered in mud.”

“I know that. I just… Didn’t realise the floor was still wet.” Noct replied.

Ignis huffed. “Clearly…” He frowned when he found his glasses, twisted and shattered. 

Carefully, Gladio climbed down and hauled Noct over one shoulder, Ignis over the other and triumphantly marched back to the throne room, the biggest grin plastered on his face. Neither of them tried another escape, content to let the game end and accept their loss, humiliating as it was. Ignis plucked a leaf from his hair and scowled, sticking it to the back of Gladio’s jacket with a cheeky smile and Noct joined him. 

By the time they reached the throne room, Gladio’s back was covered in leaves and he was none the wiser. The unamused stare of Clarus only made Noct and Ignis snigger even more, quietly so not to alert Gladio to their revenge- Albeit unjustified. It wasn’t as though he was already, willingly, soiling his jacket by having the filthy boys over his shoulders. It didn’t stop the crownsguard from chuckling as they passed though, Cor even cracked a smile, just a little one. 

“Ah, the hunter returns with his catch. Both of them, too. I must commend you Gladiolus, even Cor has trouble at times.” Regis said, trying to sound as serious as one could in this situation. Faced with his son and one of his retainers, guiltily staring at the floor as the mud dried on their skin, hair and clothes. “I assume the two of you haven’t been formally introduced in light of recent events… Gladiolus, meet Ignis, adviser and chamberlain in training. Ignis, meet Gladiolus, shield in training.”

Ignis nodded in Gladio’s direction, avoiding eye contact like the plague. Gladio on the other hand waved with a smug grin. “So much for first impressions.” Clarus mumbled, Regis shot him a scornful look and he went silent. 

“As far as first impressions go, it could have been worse. Now, I must have a discussion with these two. Gladiolus, you’re dismissed and I’ll see to it that Noctis attends his next session without incident.”

“Uh- Yes, Your Majesty.” He spluttered, bowing hastily before taking his leave. Giving both Ignis and Noct a once over as he did so. 

This was a day Gladio would never forget and Ignis would never live down, nor would Noctis cease his shenanigans. Even the promise of doing his own homework would likely become little more than a memory. The punishment the boys received was worth seeing the rage on Gladio’s face at finding out he’d been wandering round with leaves and mud on his back the rest of the day. It was also the day Ignis became fiercely protective over his glasses, it’s a wonder why Noct isn’t allowed to touch them.


End file.
